Gone!
by Neheigh Fluffydoodle
Summary: (Drabble Series.) Gone, that was the word he used...
1. Black and White

**Hello my sweeties,**

**Now here is some very worthy advice for all you writers out there!**

**Never complain about struggling to write a book summary to and English lit teacher!**

**I now have homework! **

**hehe see Kiki-Ma-Chi you're not the only one :P**

**This story is actually going to be written as a drabble,**

**If you not sure what that is:**

**A drabble is an extremely short work of fiction of exactly one hundred words in length, not necessarily including the title. The purpose of the drabble is brevity, testing the author's ability to express interesting and meaningful ideas in an extremely confined space.**

**This is not something I'm good at!**

**for people who have read my work you will know I'm a very descriptive writer,**

**I love giving as much detail as possible and when trying to summarise 'Living For Her'**

**which is the next story on the line to completion along with 'Brotherly Love, Sisterly Sin'**

**I've found my over descriptive style to be my complete downfall. :(**

**So this will be a story to challenge me, and I just hope you will all enjoy it!**

**so as always,**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

><p>Life is not black and white, or so I've heard so many times before.<p>

Yet if this is true, why do they insist on making news papers?

It told her story that morning, all there in black and white print. The words even now etched into my mind, speaking as if they knew her...

As if she and her life, were as black and white as the words on that page... But, they didn't know her and if anything her life is as far from black and white as they come.

Gone, that was the word he used...

* * *

><p><strong>Soooooo? what do we think?<strong>

**have I captured the Idea of a drabble?**

**Or have I just fallen face first into a ditch?**

**Let me know your thoughts in a review**

**Neh xxxx**


	2. Shattered

**Hello my sweeties!**

**This really is challenging for me but I love it!**

**Thanks for all my reviews!**

**And as a thank you here is the next chapter**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

><p>"Kanae! Have you seen Kyoko today?" He had asked and to my negative reply that was his word of explanation.<p>

"She's gone, Kanae... they found her bike this morning... she never got home last night." If a world is black and white, then it can also shatter like glass.

That's how it felt in those few seconds after hearing that word... Gone.

I had told her many times to be careful... she was an actress... desirable... it's too late now... shattered... that would be the word I would've...

The word to explain life with her gone...

* * *

><p><strong>Lol I must say uploading these makes me so nervous XD<strong>

**It always makes me smile when people see just how nervous I am about my stories and worried that people's won't like them, I even need a kick up the bum sometimes from Rosh, who simply is amazing for putting up with me!**

**I'm not sure how she does it XD **

**Well please please please let me know what you think in a review,**

**Even if you leave a guest review, I would love to know your thoughts.**

**Neh xxx**


	3. Crumbling world's

**Hello my lovely's,**

**Thank you for your reviews :)**

**been looking at the plot for this story and wondering just how dark I can go?**

**there will always be a happy ending but, just how much can I make it like CSI?**

**hehe let me know **

**Enjoy...**

**I do not own Skip Beat! **

* * *

><p>It was in the way her eyes widened, her face full of complete and utter shock.<p>

You didn't have to be psychic to see her world was completely crumbling at my words, the words that another had already spoken...

the words that I had already watched, another life crumble under.

"Where's the president Yashiro?!" she'd asked rushing past me towards the lifts and up to the man we went to when we needed to make things right.

She was gone... and I could hardly believe it, even now.

The girl who was scared of love, yet loved by so many.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to everyone who reviewed and to Roshelle and Kiara<strong>

**who both helped when I got my wording a little muggled.**

**Let me know what you think!**

**Neh xxx **


	4. Taken

**Well sweetie's,**

**I have a funeral to go to today and I'm simply dreading it,**

**they expect over 1000 people to attended.**

**So if later I look like a panda bear you'll know why!**

**Currently writing chapters for all my on going stories as a way of**

**keeping myself busy until I have to leave.**

**Enjoy ...**

**I do not own Skip Beat!**

* * *

><p>The feeling was bleak in that room, the president who had been dressed as an Indian chief had even removed his headdress and war paint.<p>

By the time I had got back after calling Chiori-chan, Lory must have already told Kanae... we had no clue's, no leads and worst of all no idea who may have done this.

The police had suggested that maybe Kyoko had run away herself, but the discovery of her mobile in a nearby alleyway said otherwise...

The fact that her old bicycle was just left there, said differently...

Kyoko wasn't just gone... she was taken.

* * *

><p><strong>So maybe this will answer a few of your questions :P<strong>

**and yes for all those people who asked Kyoko has been Kidnapped.**

**Thanks for reading**

**Neh xxx**


	5. Missing

Hello Sweetie's,

Well here is todays chapter!

I would like to thank,

tiara calla, EmmaLasagna, The Unlucky Ducky, Zero Andreasen, Laloveanime, Kiaranaria, Daredevil fangirl, Yvonnerenee, skad and the 1 guest who have all reviewed so far :D even though this is something that is out of my normal writing style, you have all been so supportive.

So thank you very much and I hope you will continue to enjoy.

and skad... you never know with me :P I may write the full version out yet!

Enjoy...

I do not own Skip Beat!

* * *

><p>There are moments in everyone's life, where the worst fears you have ever imagined, fail in comparison to what life has thrown at you.<p>

That phone call and later events was one of those times.

I will never forget having to be the one to tell them all...

To tell him...

My Love Me number one was gone...

She was missing...

and although they came to me seeking reassurance and guidance, I myself was at a loss...

What would you do when you yourself, held the words that would shatter their lives?

When it would leave Kuon broken?

"I'm sorry"

* * *

><p>I wonder if you can guess who these thoughts belong too?<p>

we have had Kanae and Yashiro so far :P

Thanks for Reading!

Neh xxx


	6. Just a man

**Hello Sweetie's,**

**Well here is todays chapter!**

**Well done to:**

**Kiaranaria, Yvonnerenee, tiara calla, CurlyTika7, Daredevil fangirl, ayuzachan, christina-bella, Zero Andreasen, The Unlucky Ducky and ai phing**

**for your reviews and also getting the answer to my last question!**

**Yes the last chapter and this one were Takarada Lory's thoughts :P**

**So who's next? **

**Enjoy...**

**I do not own Skip Beat!**

* * *

><p>"The police are doing all they can for us and I've already sent a team out to find any security footage that may show the event, Until then there is nothing we can do." to them I was the man that always had the answers...<p>

Always had a plan...

But the simple fact is, at the end of every day, I'm still just a man...

And no matter what the money or power I have in this world, there was nothing I could do for the young woman who was gone...

The young woman whom I had grown to love...

* * *

><p><strong>Well who will we be listening too next?<strong>

**and when starting this project there was more than just making it a drabble that I had to contend with.**

** In every chapter there is one thing that I was told I should add,**

**has anyone spotted it?**

**Thanks for Reading!**

**Neh xxx**


	7. Abducted

**Hello Sweetie's,**

**Well here is todays chapter!**

**Well done to:**

**Yvonnerenee** **and ****akiradreham**

**You were both correct in the fact the title the word Gone has been used in every chapter so far, lets see how long i can keep that up for XD**

**also to: **

**Kiaranaria** **and ****tiara calla**

**for your reviews :D**

**Enjoy...**

**I do not own Skip Beat!**

* * *

><p>In the few seconds after putting down my phone my manager had been by my side.<p>

"Chiori-chan what's wrong?" she had asked, fear filling her voice.

I must have looked bad for her to be so worried, but I truly felt bad.

"It's Kyoko-san." I said my words weak even in my own ear's.

"What about Kyoko-san? Is she hurt? Ill?" My eyes meet those of my manager as I forced myself to repeat Yashiro's words.

"No...she's gone,They believe she was abducted last night... all they found was her phone and her bike." I watched her colour drain.

* * *

><p><strong>So we have come to Chiori,<strong>

**maybe she will have more to add to the cooking pot?**

**So today's question! and this one is just for a little bit of fun after chatting with a few people :P**

**How would you say my writing name, Neheigh?**

**for example:**

**Hermione from Harry Potter is produced **

**Her-my-own-ee.**

**I know this isn't easy but i was just wondering how many people would get the right idea from my name :D**

**Thanks for Reading!**

**Neh xxx**


	8. Insisted

**Hello Sweetie's,**

**Well here is todays chapter!**

**Well done to:**

Yvonnerenee**, **christina-bella**,** **Kiaranaria** **and ****tiara calla**

**for your reviews and also your guesses on how to pronounce my pen name XD**

**hehe :D**

**Ok so It really doesn't matter as most people just call me 'Ney'**

**whether it right or not :D hehe or lately Neh-chan -_-**

**well to let you all know its actually**

**knee-high.**

**It was something my granddad used to say to me when I was little,**

**that I was Knee high to a grasshopper.**

**After his death and my starting to write fanfiction (unpublished LOTR work)**

**Neheigh was born :)**

**Enjoy...**

**I do not own Skip Beat!**

* * *

><p>We had offered Kyoko a lift the night before, but as usual she had refused...<p>

I suppose in that moment Yoshimoto felt the same way I did...

We should have insisted.

There was nothing I could do about it, so I simply did the first thing that I could.

"Yoshimoto-san can you contact Kyoko's landlords and see if there is anything they need, I'm going to go and get ready to go to LME. There wont be a Box-R shoot today with Natsu gone." my manager had nodded her head, happy for something to do it seemed whilst I changed.

* * *

><p><strong>Well at least it seems someone is trying to move forwards :)<strong>

**So who's next? **

**People have asked me of other ways to contact me other than Google+**

**so if you prefer I've now made a new Skype account.**

** is now active**

**so feel free to add me :)**

**Thanks for Reading! **

**Neh xxx**


	9. Should have told her

The Okami-San had smiled at the kind words and gestures. It had not only been her boss but her colleagues, her friends...

Others who had truly cared about the girl they also loved...

She only wished now she had put it in simpler words, that she had laid it out straight to Kyoko.

They wanted no money, no help... Not anything from the girl, but her... Simply the wonderful girl her and her husband had fallen in love with...

But she was gone...

And their restaurant would not open that day...

Or the next...

While the couple awaited news...

* * *

><p><strong>Hello guys,<strong>

**This is actually Faith today :)**

**Neh went out for a meal last night and either the food or something else didn't agree with her! **

**So she's poorly in bed ATM poor love,**

**but she asked me to pop this up for you and to apologise for any mistakes as she typed it on her phone.**

**I also popped up the one shot last night so I hope that worked ok!**

**well hope you enjoy this new chapter!**

**Faith.**

**aka Neh's assistant :P **


	10. The world seemed a little more empty

**Hello Sweetie's,**

**Thank you for all the get well messages :D**

**Sadly today I have a full blown cold but hey could be worse :D**

**Thank you to:**

Yvonnerenee**, ****Kiaranaria**, tiara calla, CurlyTika7, devilsama666, Zero Andreasen **and the guest or guests who reviewed chapters 8 & 9 **

**Faith say's thank you for her praise for uploading the chapter (which she has improved alot since the 3 hours it took her the first time she uploaded for me :P)**

**and also thank you for the thoughts of her brother and he is doing well :)**

**Enjoy...**

**I do not own Skip Beat!**

* * *

><p>My husband just sat there, staring at those knives he had given her.<p>

The knives he had started the dream of owning his own restaurant with and succeeded.

The regulars still came in... not to eat mind you, just to check... to see if we had any news...

And some kind souls, those first few days brought us home cooked meals, meal's to help us forget our problems for the few minutes we dined on them...

Just like our food had done for them, so many times before.

She was gone... and suddenly the world seemed a little more empty.

* * *

><p><strong>I always feel so upset for her landlords,<strong>

**but we know she loves them :)**

**Ok as for people asking me who we will be seeing in this fic...**

**simply I'm not going to tell you just have to wait and see!**

**So guesses for who we will be listening too next?**

**Thanks for Reading!**

**Neh xxx**


	11. It's OK to cry

Hello Sweetie's,

Sorry this chapter is later than normal,

I'm not feeling well at all today, but anyway!

Thank you to:

Yvonnerenee, Daredevil fangirl, tiara calla, Kiaranaria, CurlyTika7, devilsama666,

ayuzachan &christina-bella.

And Well Done to:

christina-bella & Yvonnerenee

who guessed Maria would be next :D

Enjoy...

I do not own Skip Beat!

* * *

><p>Grandfather cried that first night, it was the first time I had seen him cry since my mother and grandmother gone away.<p>

He had told me what had happened and of course I was very upset, but seeing the adults in my life breaking around me only gave me something to hold onto...

"Grandfather?" He looked up suddenly trying to wipe the tears off his cheeks, whilst plastering a fake smile to his face.

"Maria! your supposed to be in bed, asleep." He had said trying to sound stern, but failing miserably.

"It's ok to cry Grandfather." So he did...

* * *

><p>It's amazing how in the most trying times children cope better than we do,<p>

Maria is a smart little girl and although it makes her sad Maria truly believes in Kyoko.

Thanks for Reading!

Neh xxx


	12. We need help

Hello Sweetie's,

Well I'm feeling better today :D

thank you for all your well wishes!

Thank you to:

Yvonnerenee, tiara calla, CurlyTika7, devilsama666,

EmmaLasagna, misspop9 & ai phing

A few people questioned Maria's maturity,

I myself have a little girl she is 4 years old and even though she is rather

'Old headed' as my mom calls her.

When we lost a close family friend a few weeks ago and I was home alone with Lily when I got the news. Lily took it upon herself and sit next to me and rubbed my back.

I know this is probably something she has seen people do and is mimicking

but really children are amazing things!

They have the most amazing views on the world and I really don't think it would be too far fetched for Maria to comfort Lory, or understand the situation as I depicted.

Enjoy...

I do not own Skip Beat!

* * *

><p>There was only one man other than grandfather and perhaps Kuon or lately my father, that I would go too when I needed help...<p>

and luckily for me, that man had not gone an entire world away, or collapsed under his grief.

"We're going to need help." was all I had needed to say to the shadows.

It was, as if...

As always, my thoughts had been read.

As the phone was offered out to me, I could see it was already ringing an unfamiliar number.

I nodded my thanks and lifted it to my ear, as I waited.

"Hello?"

* * *

><p>Who would Maria and Sebastian call for help?<p>

and who do we think is next?

Thanks for reading.

Neh xxx


	13. White faced

**Hello sweetie's,**

**Well we all knew they had to come into this story somewhere,**

**I just cannot leave Kuu and Julie out of my stories!**

**They add such a dynamic that I love writing them!**

**and I'm sorry if you don't agree :D**

**Thank you for everyone who reviewed,**

**but at the moment FF is not letting me look at my own works :/**

**#sigh#**

**But as soon as I can this will be uploaded, but sadly no list of reviewers today!**

**But I'm sure you know who you are :D**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

><p><strong>"KUU! get your backside here this instant!"<strong> Julie Hizuri called through the rooms of their mansion, Kuu was there within seconds as if the hounds of hell were chasing him.

"What is it?" he asked looking at his very white faced wife, as she held the phone away from her ear, hand over the receiver.

"It's Kyoko, Kuu... Kyoko's gone... They are saying she has been kidnapped." Kuu was instantaneous as he took the phone from Julie's hand, his wife

dropped down onto the futon luckily in that minute placed beside the phone table.

**"BOSS!"** Kuu shouted down the phone.

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Maria!<strong>

**Oh well I'm sure Kuu and Julie will try and help!**

**but just how far do you think they will go?**

**Neh xxx**


	14. Were going home!

Hello sweetie's,

Well I think we all knew just how far they would go!

and devilsama666 that should be explanation enough as to why Maria knew Kuon's identity :) hehe

Thanks to all reviewers!

Yvonnerenee,tiara calla, CurlyTika7,devilsama666, EmmaLasagna, reginacrump97gm and the guest

It means so much to me to receive your reviews and thoughts!

well onwards!

Enjoy...

* * *

><p>"Were going home!" Kuu simply stated, he pushed down the end button before furiously typing in a new numbered.<p>

How could she be gone? it had only been 2 weeks, 2 very short weeks since he had told her...

since he had told them, this friends...

Kuon was no longer an unneeded name, it was the name he had won back through his work and love, a name he was preparing to take back in front of the world.

And Kyoko had finally agreed to a date not three days before...

"Two tickets to Tokyo please... as soon as possible."

* * *

><p>Soooo we are now getting a little more information,<p>

Kuon had come out to his friends and especially Kyoko not long before

and Kyoko was finally consenting to allow Kuon to take her on a date...

Anyone feeling even more sorry for Kuon now?

Oh so who will be next? :P

Neh xxxx


	15. Not coping

Hello sweetie's,

Finally we get to Kuon...

Thanks to all reviewers!

Yvonnerenee, tiara calla,devilsama666,Jaedeon Sierra, Kiaranaria and the guest

Jaedeon Sierra Happy Birthday for yesterday!

Hope you had a great day and sorry I made you cry.

It means so much to me to receive your reviews and thoughts!

well onwards!

Enjoy...

* * *

><p>Nothing was working, the bottles had ended up smashed rather than drunk.<p>

Food in any shape or form was more like an Ipecac Oral Solution, than a needed item.

"Ren open the door!" Yashiro shouted as he banged on the door to Kuon's apartment,

It had been three days...

Only yesterday Kuon had returned home to his own apartment, but today there was no sign that there was anyone home.

"REN!... REN!...Please Ren...open the door." Yashiro was begging now and he knew it, but he too was feeling the loss.

Kyoko was gone and with her Kuon's heart.

* * *

><p>Is Kuon OK?<p>

What's Yashiro going to do?

you will have to wait until tomorrow :P

Neh xxx


	16. A gentle hand

**Hello Sweetie's,**

**Thank you all so much!**

**For your kind reviews and thoughts,**

**sorry for the late update today, but as i did not get to see my partner yesterday**

**we have spent the day together today! **

**With my nice big bouquet of flowers I might add :) **

**Now Faith If you do as I know you want to do I will upload another chapter of Gone! today!**

**SO everyone please tell Faith to grab some courage and say Yes :P **

**Enjoy...**

**I do not own Skip Beat!**

* * *

><p>Yashiro looked up as the strong hand rested on his shoulder he was stunned to silence, as a second set of hands used a spare key card to enter the apartment.<p>

The carnage and destruction where nothing the two calm people had not seen before but Yashiro was gobsmacked.

"Kuon?" The soft melodic voice, made Yashiro look to what he now saw as a curled figure in the corner of the room.

How could such a large man look like a small child, he wondered as Julie strode forwards carefully before bending and laying a gentle hand on her son.

* * *

><p><strong>Dont forget to tell Faith to say Yes! if you would like to see another chapter today<strong>

**(My time G.M.T) **

**Hope everyone had a nice Vain day**

**Neh xxx**


	17. How far?

**Hello Sweetie's,**

**Well Faith did say Yes!**

**So thanks for CurlyTika7 who also said she should say yes :D**

**though I did not get the review until this morning,**

**so this chapter is for your sweetie :) **

**Enjoy...**

**I do not own Skip Beat!**

* * *

><p>"She's gone mom... she's gone." Kuon's voice was a broken wreck, Julie could see the swollen eyes and dirty face from her sons own heartbreak.<p>

"Yes Kuon she's gone... but now we have to stay strong and work how we are going to get her back." His blue water filled eyes turned to her.

"How?" he was begging her for answers, answers that Lory had not been able to give.

"How far are you willing to go to get Kyoko back kuon?" He didn't need to think

"To hell and back." he replied

_good because you might just have too..._

* * *

><p><strong>How far would you go for the one you love?<strong>

**Neh xxx**


	18. Get Up!

**Hello Sweetie's,**

**Sorry for the late update guys!**

**I do try and update this story daily, but 2 days ago my little girl had a major allergic reaction to something.**

**We are not sure what just yet and blood tests came back inconclusive,**

**so little sleep and worrying over my little girl who is my world meant no updates,**

**though I did write a new story whilst awake XD **

**Maybe I will even let you read it if your all interested and when I've a little more time :)**

**Enjoy...**

**I do not own Skip Beat!**

* * *

><p>"Get. Up. Lory!" Julie shouted, as she entered Lory's room that morning.<p>

"Julie!" Lory cried as he sat up in bed, he had finally got to sleep only a few hours ago, he realised as he gazed at the clock beside his bed.

"What? When? Why? How?" he stammered as Julie simply threw open the curtains letting in the morning light.

"My daughter is gone Lory, and now it is time to get her back." her voice was sure and unwavering as she strode into his closet and tossed him some indifferent clothes.

_**"Get dressed." she stated, leaving the room. **_

* * *

><p><strong>I can just imagine Julie taking control :)<strong>

**A mothers love knows no bounds they say :) **

**Neh xxx**


	19. Counter strike

**Hello Sweetie's,**

**Hehe how about a second update to apologise some more?**

**Enjoy...**

**I do not own Skip Beat!**

* * *

><p>Not many would forget that day, If anything it would stand out in the minds of the LME staff as much or maybe more than the day 4 days ago Kyoko had disappeared.<p>

The day Hizuri Juliena dragged a normally dressed Lory into LME to started what she called her counter strike.

Not one person would ever forget that day.

Kyoko may have been gone, but she had touched so many hearts while she had been there, that every single person who knew or worked with her at any point in her career.

From that day took up the campaign.

* * *

><p><strong>I can so imagine Julie becoming scary for something she feels strongly about :P<strong>

**Neh xxx**


	20. We will

**Hello Sweetie's,**

**how about one more for luck?**

**Enjoy...**

**I do not own Skip Beat!**

* * *

><p>By noon that day Kyoko's picture, all of her characters, guises and such had been pasted across every newspaper, news channel and social networking sites possible.<p>

Kanae looked at one of the posters that was being mass produced by three different publishers as well as LME.

No expense was being spared on this hunt!

Looking at the wording at the bottom of the poster, Kanae was pleased Kyoko had friends and people who loved her such as these.

Large reward for safe return!

**"We will find her!" Chiori smiled at the woman who not long before had seemed so defeated. **

* * *

><p><strong>I couldn't resist but last chapter for today :P<strong>

**And if you feel kind we have reached 100 Reviews on this fic :D **

**even with 3 updates today please let me know how you find each chapter if your willing :)**

**in a small review or a large one :P **

**which ever you prefer! **

**Neh xxx**


	21. In his grief

**Hello Sweetie's,**

**Thank you for all your reviews and well wishes for Lily,**

**she's better now and back to her normal cheeky self!**

**still unsure what caused her allergy, but hopefully its the last!**

**Enjoy...**

**I do not own Skip Beat!**

* * *

><p>Kuon looked down at his hands before him, his mother was right and he knew it.<p>

Locking himself away in his grief would not get Kyoko back, he needed to get out there and make it happen!

"Are you Ok Tsuruga-san?" Rika, Kuon's current leading lady asked.

Kuon had little love for the woman and even though he wanted to tell her to get lost, he quelled that thought.

'Kyoko would not like that after all' he thought as a wave of loss enveloped him once more.

Rika was only after one thing from this role...

she wanted Tsuruga Ren.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh and EmmaLasagna<strong>

**Faith said yes to a date with one of our friends :P**

**she's not dated in years and was worried because of her being a nurse and she doesn't **

**have much time, but Rich just wants her to give him a chance :)**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Neh xxx**


	22. Now or Never

**Hello Sweetie's,**

**Thank you for all your reviews guys :D**

**Enjoy...**

**I do not own Skip Beat!**

* * *

><p>Sho looked down at his ringing phone and grimaced.<p>

This could either be good news or bad news...

Neither one in this moment though seemed like a good thing as he looked down at the newspaper article before him.

How was he supposed to explain it to them? If his worst fears were correct?

He had taken her after all...

Taken her away when he knew how much they loved her...

He wondered if her mother would even care? If she would even realise?

His phone rang again as Sho sighed.

It was now or never...

"Hello Fuwa Sho speaking?"

* * *

><p><strong>So!<strong>

**Has anyone noticed what is missing?**

**and when It disappeared? **

**and who is Sho afraid off? **

**Thanks for reading!**

**Neh xxx**


	23. Give a damn

**Hello Sweetie's,**

**Sorry I've been M.I.A guys :)**

**Life's been a little hectic for me the last few weeks,**

**first I had to help plan my great uncle's funeral and empty his flat.**

**then we have also had my partners sister go 17 days over her due date for her 2nd child**

**Leo was born finally yesterday morning! **

**so hopefully life will be settling down a little again XD**

**What am I saying? this is me :D**

**Enjoy...**

**I do not own Skip Beat!**

* * *

><p>Mogami Saena barely glanced at her phone, why should she care if that little brat was now gone?<p>

Saena smiled a little too herself, let the Fuwa's panic and care...

She didn't...

Why should she?

She knew where that little harlot would end up...

She knew exactly where she would be going...

And if anyone thought that she Mogami Saena would give a damn...

They were dead wrong.

The phone began ringing again and Saena sighed, were they really not going to leave her alone?

Wasn't it obvious when she left her with the Fuwa's, that she didn't want Kyoko?

* * *

><p><strong>hmmmm...<strong>

**so what does Saena know?**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Neh xxx**


	24. Not happening

**Hello Sweetie's,**

**Well the next chapter :D**

**Enjoy...**

**I do not own Skip Beat!**

* * *

><p>Rieno was not getting any sleep today...<p>

And he knew it, the call had been terrifying to say the least and the visit...

Well where ever there was one lion there had to be another lion to sire him.

Rieno shifted trying to get comfortable, but it just wasn't happening.

Pushing open the lid of his coffin style bed he grabbed the remote off the side and switched on the TV.

It was everywhere, basically the entire world was on high alert for any sign of Mogami Kyoko.

"I wonder what reward they would give me, for her safe return?"

* * *

><p><strong>well Sho, Seana, Rieno...<strong>

**the plot thickens :P**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Neh xxx**


	25. Clotted blood

**Hello Sweetie's,**

**I think you will like this :P**

**Enjoy...**

**I do not own Skip Beat!**

* * *

><p>The pounding in her head was excruciating, as Kyoko tried to rally her thoughts into some sort of order.<p>

She wasn't sure how long it had been...

She wasn't even sure what day it was anymore.

Her hand reached backwards and touched her blood caked hair.

It was dry now at least, the blood had seemed to finally have fully clotted over what she could only imagine was a rather nasty wound.

Her cell, or what she thought of as her cell.

Was really a basement in some out of the way place, only her captor would know.

"Please... Kuon..."

* * *

><p><strong>I didn't say it would be a nice chapter!<strong>

**But at least we now Kyoko's alive now :) **

**Thanks for reading!**

**Neh xxx**


	26. One moment

**Hello Sweetie's,**

**I'm so glad your still all enjoying this :)**

**Enjoy...**

**I do not own Skip Beat!**

* * *

><p>There are times in life when, one little moment makes the world so real.<p>

For me I think it was the moment I sat with Tsuruga Ren on that chat show, we had been told to attended to spread the word about Kyoko.

The host was one of LME's talents, she knew the story...

By now I suppose the whole world did too...

But it was that moment, as the man beside me...

Kuon sat there head in hands and almost begged the host...

The audience...

The world...

To return Kyoko.

It was that moment...

As I watched him cry.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so much for all your wonderful rev<strong>iews!<strong>**

**Please continue to support me!**

**Neh xxx**


	27. Comfort

**Hello Sweetie's,**

**thank you so much for your reviews!**

**Enjoy...**

**I do not own Skip Beat!**

* * *

><p>Kanae couldn't help it, her hand raised slowly to rub the man's back beside her, the host seemed just as shocked as the live audience...<p>

Who all sat there, simply stunned.

As Japan's number one actor and supposed bachelor cried before them.

They were silent tears, as he leant forwards, head in hands.

Begging people to look for any clues, any information that may lead to finding Kyoko.

The host couldn't even bring herself to ask...

What was there between Japan's number one and Japan's rising star?

And all Kanae could do was offer her comfort in a gentle touch.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so much for all your wonderful rev<strong>iews!<strong>**

****and to answer the question this and the last chapter was Kanae's POV :)****

**Please continue to support me!**

**Neh xxx**


	28. An amazing thing

**Hello Sweetie's,**

**thank you so much for your reviews!**

**Enjoy...**

**I do not own Skip Beat!**

* * *

><p>I wondered if I should stop the interview when I first noticed Kuon's distress.<p>

Yet something in me held me back...

Was it the raw emotion on the young man's face?

Or was it the fact I already knew that Kuon would not be able to hide his feelings for Kyoko forever?

What ever it was that stayed my hand, in that moment I was glad of it...

Kuon's heartfelt plea appealed more to the peoples' hearts than any normal appeal ever could.

I looked across to the president.

"Isn't love an amazing thing Yashiro?" I couldn't help but agree.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>And please don't cry too much guys you make me feel evil XD<strong>**

**Please continue to support me!**

**Neh xxx**


	29. Truly

**Hello Sweetie's,**

**thank you so much for your reviews!**

**Enjoy...**

**I do not own Skip Beat!**

* * *

><p>"And so it begins." Lory remarked, with what he could only call a happy yet sad smile.<p>

What a way for people to find out about Kuon's love.

He thought as he looked back out across the stage...

Couldn't it have at least waited until their engagement?

He sighed sadly. He knew that smile on the president's face...

It would be the same as the smile he was wearing.

The smile that showed how he had finally understood...

That he too was allowed happiness.

Yet the sadness that it had been taken away so brutally...

Before it could truly begin.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for your continuing support!<strong>

**Neh xxx**


	30. For Kyoko

**Hello Sweetie's,**

**thank you so much for your reviews!**

**Enjoy...**

**I do not own Skip Beat!**

* * *

><p>Lory took a deep breath, his turn was coming up soon.<p>

It would be his turn, to speak out for the young woman he had come to love ever so dearly, if not in the same way as Kuon, but like a daughter.

He wondered why the police where even bothering trying to track her harpy of a mother.

"we're ready for you Takarada-shacho." the stagehand told him, Lory nodded and stepped forward onto the stage.

For Kuon...

For Kotonami-san...

For everyone that knew her...

But most of all Lory stepped onto that stage in plain civilian clothes, for Kyoko.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for your continuing support!<strong>

**Neh xxx**


	31. The silence

**Hello Sweetie's,**

**Sorry for M.I.A, I've not been well **

**and I'm so tiered atm its stupid **

**(Yawn)**

**Enjoy...**

**I do not own Skip Beat!**

* * *

><p>Kyoko looked over to the small patch of light it was the only light she had, one small window.<p>

There was a small working toilet and the two bags of what she supposed where her rations including water and snack items.

Kyoko had not seen or heard anyone since her attack...

The silence was almost the worst part of her captivity...

It was long and endless, there were small noises so Kyoko knew she wasn't deaf...

But still the far off noises of trains and small, insects and animals were nothing to be happy about.

She was alone and afraid.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for your continuing support!<strong>

**Neh xxx**


	32. Love child

**Hello Sweetie's,**

**Sorry for M.I.A, I have already gave my reasoning in my story empty**

**so pop over and read the A/N if your curious **

**I do not own Skip Beat!**

* * *

><p>Aiko looked down at the scrap of leather and air before him, he would be in trouble he knew that...<p>

but even he could only take the teasing for so long... Aiko... Love child.

He never knew if the Sister was just trying to be funny or actually cared enough to give him a name she liked?

He kicked his makeshift ball and looked back towards the train tracks.

"Oh well I'll worry about it when I get back." Aiko said to himself as he continued to kick his makeshift ball across the feral land.

**"Maybe they won't even notice" **

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for your continuing support!<strong>

**Neh xxx**


	33. Were coming

**I do not own Skip Beat!**

* * *

><p>"Two more reports from Yokohama and one from Shizuoka, though not much in them sightings and suggestions." Chiori shrugged as she pressed the end call button.<p>

Maria pressed three new pins into the giant map of Japan they had set up on the office wall.

"We already have informed the Yokohama sergeant of the previous sightings, fax through the details to him and I will contact Shizuoka" Julie said as she took the offered piece of paper from Chori.

'Were coming for you Kyoko!' Chiori promised to hers senpai as she looked around the 200+ people with headset phones.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for your continuing support!<strong>

**Neh xxx**


	34. In hope

She couldn't believe how organised these people where!

It was almost like watching her husband in his kitchen, every person had their place... their job.. a purpose.

She sighed sadly as she realised the purpose was simple...

it was all for her, all for their Kyoko.

She couldn't really call her 'their' Kyoko as a small term anymore...

Kyoko wasn't really only 'theirs' anymore...

she was so much more...

The insurmountable effort and time going into this search by everyone was the proof of how loved 'their' Kyoko was.

she was 'theirs' she realised as she watched on... in hope

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for your continuing support!<strong>

**Neh xxx**


	35. Scratches

Kyoko counted the scratches in the wall... there were four of them.

Picking up the nail she had pulled from the toilet door she began to scratch the line across the others.

"Five." Kyoko's voice cracked slightly as she pushed the word through her dried lips.

It had been five days, well as far as she remembered... she knew it must have been longer, but she wasn't sure on the days in the haze of hurt her head had created after the attack.

Kyoko hated not knowing... it was the reason she had started the scratch calendar to begin with.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for your continuing support!<strong>

**Neh xxx**


	36. Pins

Maria looked at the map before her, then back down at the paper Kanae had passed her.

There was a multitude of colours arranged across the map, pins to show places sightings had been and later checked and discarded as not Kyoko.

It was the changing of the pin colour from yellow to red like she was doing at this moment that was getting to Maria.

Yellow for possible, Red for no she tried not to sigh as she looked at the next 7 discarded sightings as she slowly started pulling the pins out of the board and replaced them.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for your continuing support!<strong>

**Neh xxx**


	37. Second Son

Kuu couldn't help but fidget!

He wanted to be out there doing something!

Rather than sitting here, twiddling his thumbs. Awaiting his turn at appealing for the return of his 'second son', though Julie had refused for him to call Kyoko that on the show.

How could he make people understand just what a special person Kyoko truly is?

How could he make people understand that this tiny snip of a girl had a heart so big it could hardly fit in her chest?

That he loved this girl as his own child and wished for her to so... Kyoko.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for your continuing support!<strong>

**Neh xxx**


	38. Shadows

Aiko looked at the old house, it was one of those place no one visited.

An old abandoned building where apparently someone had died years before and now haunted.

Aiko wasn't sure if he believed in ghosts... but still, he left a silent pray for safe passage at the hole in the fence as he looked for his ball.

"It just had to go over the fence!" he said to himself as he heard a car door slam around the front of the building.

Stilling instantly Aiko wondered if they had found him already! as he shrank into the shadows.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for your continuing support!<strong>

**Neh xxx**


	39. Just Typical

'Well I suppose, it was my own fault for making it so obvious' Kuon thought.

"Typical...Just typical." Yashiro looked over at Kuon who was chuckling to himself.

Julie had insisted that Kuon had kept to his work schedule when he had started to refuse Julies simple question of how Kyoko would feel when she came back of him neglecting his work had stopped the words on his tongue.

"What's typical?" Yashiro asked curiously

Kuon looked over to him and smiled sadly.

"It took me over 2 years to confess to Kyoko but just 2 minutes to tell the world."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for your continuing support!<strong>

**Neh xxx**


	40. Abandoned

Julie could have smiled.

'If only you could see this Kyoko'

She smiled inside as the elder Fuwa's made Shotaro prostrate himself and offer all his services to help find the girl he should have been caring for, the girl he had abandoned as his father said frowning at his son.

Julie smiled and welcomed the family into the search, she wondered how Kyoko would feel Knowing the Fuwa's would drop everything, including their busy Rykon to come and help search for her.

"Your loved by more people than you will ever know Kyoko." She whispered to herself before sighing.

* * *

><p><strong>So its not sho... so who could it be?<strong>

**Thanks for your continuing support!**

**Neh xxx**


	41. You!

"YOU!" Kyoko cried as her voice cracked dangerously, she had rationed the water as best she could, but really 4 bottles of water over...

She remembered the scratch calendar... 12 days plus some...

"Yes me." the cold voice replied, tossing the 3 bags of convenience store produce towards the curled form of Kyoko.

"Don't worry my dear little Kyoko, they will soon forget all about little old you and then you will be free." with that the trap door was slammed shut once more and Kyoko's light once more came from the small little window.

As the bolt slid into place.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooooooh who do we think it is then :P<strong>

**Thanks for your continuing support!**

**Neh xxx**


	42. 15 Days

I hate this!

I felt so helpless even though I knew I was doing everything humanly possible to find my best friend but it had been 15 days now since Kyoko had been taken.

15 days where all I could think was 'where are you? are you ok?'

I never thought for even one moment we would not find Kyoko alive and well, but really I wonder if I was just trying to not think about that as a possibility.

I watched Maria sleeping across the desk where she had finally collapsed before removing my jacket to cover her.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for your continuing support!<strong>

**Neh xxx**


	43. Spurn

"Ren-san? Ren-san?...You ok?" Rika asked as she watched Kuon check his phone for the thousandth time that day.

"Yes... sorry Ebina-san." he replied as he put emphasis on her surname, before pocketing his phone once more.

Rika had been sitting with him every lunch time since Kyoko had gone missing and even started using his given name without permission!

Even though Kuon wanted to tell her not too, Ren reminded him she was just trying to be nice even if her behavior made both Kuon and Ren shiver, he couldn't spurn her kindness.

No matter how he wanted too.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for your continuing support!<strong>

**Neh xxx**


	44. Shiver

Aiko stayed silent.

If they had come to find him, he wasn't going to make it any easier for them.

It wasn't until he heard the car door slam again, Aiko released the breath he hadn't realised he was holding as he heard the car pull away and drive off.

It wasn't until the stoic silence reigned once more that he heard it.

A wailing cry issuing from the house...

The shiver that ran the length of Aiko's spine was completely irrational he told himself, but still his body refused to move towards dark house from where the sound emanated.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for your continuing support!<strong>

**Neh xxx**


	45. Already won

Sho was amazed, it was not only office staff or spare hands.

Here were some of the biggest and oldest names in entertainment, he could hardly keep his eyes off Ootomo Honoka, Itsumi Momose or Oohara Airi who each were answering calls.

Kijima Hidehito was discussing area plans with Takagi Satoshi adding more pins to the large map the small doll like girl had been controlling until she was physically too tired to continue.

It was when the entire Uesugi family entered the room and taking their designated positions from Likura Hiroko, that Sho truly realised.

Kyoko had already won.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for your continuing support!<strong>

**Neh xxx**


	46. You will answer

Saena wasn't quite sure what to say too the three private police officers that stood outside her office door.

"Can I help you?" she finally decided on as she stayed rooted in the doorway denying them the access she was sure they would ask for.

"Mogami-san we are here about your daughter Kyoko..." Saena didn't allow them to get any further as she shook her head and glared.

"She is not my daughter... good day!" the door she had been aiming to slam in there face though never closed as a large booted foot stopped it.

**"You will answer, Mogami-san!" **

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for your continuing support!<strong>

**Neh xxx**


	47. Help Me

Kyoko couldn't help but cry out, by this point though her body was so dehydrated that even tears were almost impossible.

As the sand like feeling in the corner of her eyes just became more irritated.

Dragging herself towards the bag that had been tossed at her, she was glad to see a large amount of water, but yet again little proper food.

"hello?" the voice was quiet with a hint of fear behind it, yet Kyoko heard it.

"Hello! Help Me! Please!" her voice was harsh even to her own ears as a small figure covered her light source.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for your continuing support!<strong>

**Neh xxx**


	48. Out

Reino stared out at the failing light, it was a calming in its own way.

"Reino! where were you today?" Miroku shouted as he headed into their joint appartment.

"Out" Reino answered with little enthusiasm.

"We were supposed to be meeting that producer today." Miroku added with a sigh, it was hardly worth it if Reino wasn't interested there was no way he could make him care.

"So you were out?" he asked hoping for more information as Reino just nodded sharply before turning and walking straight into the bedroom.

Miroku sighed, there was just no talking to him sometimes.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for your continuing support!<strong>

**Neh xxx**


	49. He's gone

It was one of those heart stopping moment's, no one had the heart to tell Maria she was not allowed to "man the phones."

It was apparent by the tone in her voice as she half screamed.

"Tell me! where are you? where was she? is she safe?" it was only moments before Julie had the headset off the small girl and was calmly asking questions and scribbling frantically on the paper.

"Aiko? Aiko? are you there Aiko?!" Julie asked seemingly worried and getting more frantic by the minute.

**"He's gone..." she said as she pressed the end call button. **

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for your continuing support!<strong>

**Neh xxx**


	50. Hello!

"Hello! Help Me! Please!" It was a harsh cracking cry that meet Aiko's ears as he bent to look in through the barred window.

There are no such things as ghosts... there are no such things as ghosts.

He repeated his mantra over and over again as he tried to look into the darkness.

The small body he saw there almost made him gasp as his eyes adjusted to the dim light.

It was a girl... and she was covered in blood.

"Hello...Hello! can you hear me?!" He cried as he yanked at the bars on the window.

"Help!"

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for your continuing support!<strong>

**Neh xxx**


	51. Who he?

"He? who he? did he know where Kyoko is?" Yashiro gabled out, he had entered the room just as Maria had screamed.

He had only come for one of Kuon's daily report's, if they were working at LME he would be sent up every few hours, even taking over manning the

phones when time permitted.

Yashiro hated the fact time never seemed to permit him much.

"His name was Aiko...He said he had found Kyoko and she has been hurt badly...I was just getting the information off him when the phone cut off..." Julie stared at the paper

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for your continuing support!<strong>

**Neh xxx**


	52. SHUT UP!

"Julie what do we have?!" Lory demanded walking into the room.

"Shush!" Julie said as she stared at the paper before her.

"Don't shush me! answer me!" Julie didn't even budge as her eyes crinkled in concentration.

"Shhhhhhhhhhhh" Julie said again as she squeezed her eyes shut."

"Julie!..." Lory started

**"SHUT UP!"** Julie cried as she looked up at Lory for the first time, it was the look in her eyes that made Lory know she had something important.

"Kanae! get me all of the names for the orphanages in the North and South Tohoku regions!" Kanae simply just obeyed.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for your continuing support!<strong>

**Neh xxx**


	53. Shutting down

It was the ringing of metal of rock... or maybe rock of metal that brought Kyoko around again.

looking towards the only source of light she saw the small form strike the bars once more.

"Help... Kyoko... need help..." she couldn't help it as the darkness took her once more, she never saw the sudden understanding hit the shadowy figure

before it was up and sprinting away, ball forgotten.

She wouldn't see the rest of that day... or night as her body started to slowly shut down.

The body could do without food for a good time, but not water...

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for your continuing support!<strong>

**Neh xxx**


	54. Tōhoku dialect

"Why those places?" Chiori asked quickly before anyone else could speak.

"He spoke with a Tōhoku dialect." Julie answered as she followed Kanae to the computer she was using.

"Then we had better check the Hokuriku and Unpaku areas too, there are places there that also use the Tōhoku dialect." Chiori was instantly on the computer besides Kanae.

Julie nodded and allowed the girls space to work.

"When you have found them all, find ones near railroads. I heard what I thought was a train in the back ground." Both girls nodded and continued searching the multiple names and maps.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for your continuing support!<strong>

**Neh xxx**


	55. Your brilliant!

No one quite knew what to say when another voice spoke up behind them all.

"Teramachikeyakidai, Toyama-shi, Toyama-ken, Japan. It was a pay phone." The entire room spun to face the Okami-san, she replaced the phone receiver softly.

"I used call back and asked the person who picked up." she said as if it was the simplest thing in the world, and when you stopped and took a step back to look at the situation it really was.

"Okami-san! your are brilliant." Julie cried out as both girls at the computers, hit upon the same place at the same time.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for your continuing support!<strong>

**Neh xxx**


	56. Ran out

**"What do you think you were doing! did you think I wouldn't notice! really Aiko if it had been anyone else, you would be in isolation... again!"** Aiko tried to pull away and shake his head.

"But sister Mika I found her!, I found Kyoko!" Aiko cried, he really didn't mind Mika she was one of the nicer sisters.

"Please Aiko don't make any more trouble, I will be scolded already. stop playing games." Aiko knew he shouldn't but he pulled away once more and raced back to the phone.

Just as the little change he had used ran out.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for your continuing support!<strong>

**Neh xxx**


	57. Regal Queen

"Ok we need at least 3 squad's from the private force, transport for everyone... where is the nearest airport to their?" Maria asked, she had regained her composure now she meant business.

"Toyama airport, its less than 30 minutes." Kanae replied instantly as she and Chiori stood.

Maria nodded.

"Grandfather we need the Jet ready to depart yesterday! and get cars ready the other end. Auntie Julie get in touch with the nearest private force we have in that area and get them to meet us." people nodded and never questioned the small girl who stood like a regal Queen.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for your continuing support!<strong>

**Neh xxx**


	58. Hold on

Kuu was about ready to burst as he boarded the jet at a half run.

Looking at the people around him Kuu wondered just how much people loved his second son, even with the cutbacks and the denials to come along.

Still 10 people were on the plane Kanae and Chiori sat together with Maria.

Yashiro and Kuon sat with his wife Julie and Lory, Sebastian ever present and the restaurant owners Kyoko's landlords.

The Kyoko rescue mission was on, now he just hoped that the information was correct.

"Where coming baby, just hold on baby. where coming... hold on."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for your continuing support!<strong>

**Neh xxx**


	59. Did she feel pain?

There are things in this world we sometimes try to consider.

I suppose dying is one of those things, though really how can we understand how it feels? you have all of those people that have 'near death experiences', but how near to death do you need to be?

Kyoko was in a bad way, she knew this and though there was bottled water no more than 30 feet away she was just not able.

Did Kyoko's mind wander in dreams? or did she know anything at all? as she lay there, her body failing her.

Did she feel pain?

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for your continuing support!<strong>

**Neh xxx**


	60. Reeling

He was sitting still, but inside Kuon was reeling...

Had they really found her?

Or was it another hoax... another sighting?

Kuon was sitting still on the outside, but inside he wasn't still.

Inside he was reeling.

"we're here." Julie stated simply as they all looked out at the building they had parked next to.

this was it... this was the moment Kuon had been waiting for since the moment that word had been mentioned... Gone, and inside the next big step for

Kuon would be just one other simple word, one word to change his life.

That word?

Found.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for your continuing support!<strong>

**Neh xxx**


	61. Isolation

"We are here to speak to Aiko." Julie said with power and authority to the sister who had opened the door.

"Aiko?... erm... yes of course... come in?!" he said as she stepped back allowing some of the most famous people in country into the orphanage she had been working in for the past 23 years.

"Sister Mika, can you get Aiko please." Sister Rena asked as she tried to control her panic.

What were they doing here? why did they want Aiko? what had that blasted child done this time? she would have him in isolation for this one.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for your continuing support!<strong>

**Neh xxx**


	62. Come on

Aiko's breath caught as he saw sister Rena's face, he was in for it he knew it.

"You have visitors Aiko." she said her voice laced with steel.

Aiko looked into the visitor's room and smiled.

"You came! We have to save her! have you come to get her? you have haven't you?" Julie couldn't help it she smiled at the young boy before her.

"Yes Aiko, we've come to get her. We've come to get Kyoko and you're going to help us." Aiko nodded with complete acceptance.

"Come on we better hurry!" the room was suddenly alive once more.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for your continuing support!<strong>

**Neh xxx**


	63. Scream

Kanae wanted to scream at the driver to go faster, hell she was about ready to jump out and go running across the railway tracks herself.

She just couldn't help it, the way Aiko had described Kyoko's condition... Kanae knew that as soon as she found out who had done this to her best friend they had better arrest her...

Otherwise she would be done for murder.

They'd better get there soon though, her temper was only going to last so long.

Kanae glance at the cars before and behind the car in which she was traveling.

Police... Ambulance...Help.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for your continuing support!<strong>

**Neh xxx**


	64. You wait!

Where the hell was he?!

He was supposed to be here by now! He was supposed to be here!

The producer entered.

"Sorry people we're not going to be able to record today, seems like our main man is out for the day."

"We'll move onto what we can do in the studio and work with what we have."

The cup fell to the floor crushed by the force of anger behind the hand which had held it.

He should have been here! he should be here now! what the hell did he think he was playing at?!

**"You wait!" **

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for your continuing support!<strong>

**Neh xxx**


	65. Don't care

"So you have not seen or heard from your daughter since she was 6 years old?" the officer asked Seana as she sat before him prim and proper in her suit.

"She was a mistake from my earlier years, surely we all have mistakes we made." Seana replied in a bored tone.

The officer wanted to be sick, how could any parent be like this about their child!? their own flesh and blood!

"Look if you're not charging me, can I go now?" Seana asked

"Your child is missing! don't you care?" He almost screamed.

"**NO**... No I don't care!"

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for your continuing support!<strong>

**Neh xxx**


	66. Anyway

Reino looked at the scene before him, his blood boiled at the sight.

They had done it... they had found her.

He watch one of the street TV's with disgust, the small body he knew to be Kyoko's was wheeled from the old farm house.

She would be taken to the hospital and questioned, it was without a doubt they would be coming for him sooner or later.

Reino scoffed, before pulling his coat closer around his body.

"It's not like she's interesting anymore anyway." he said to no one in particular, he turned slowly walking back to the studio.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for your continuing support!<strong>

**Neh xxx**


	67. Holding her hand

Her head hurt fiercely, though saying that it had been for a while she remembered.

The light burnt her eye's, yet the beeping sounds around her were irritating...

**Beeping!... Beeping!**

Kyoko wanted to sit up, wanted to know what was going on... there was sound... why was there sound?

Her brain slowly began to sort out other things, she was comfortable?

Comfortable hadn't been something she had been feeling for a while now.

She was warm... another not normal thing she had been feeling of late...

But the biggest difference?

The biggest difference was there was somebody holding her hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for your continuing support!<strong>

**Neh xxx**


	68. Not now!

She was present when they questioned her, it was only Kyoko's firm grip on her hand that kept her from tearing off after the kidnapping scum.

Yet as Kyoko's hand tightened around her own Kanae knew she couldn't leave her...

Not now.

Kyoko needed her and as far as Kanae was concerned that was the main thing.

She had almost lost her best friend...

The girl she had fought off so hard...

Yet ended up loving anyway.

Her best friend needed her and there was no way Kanae was going to turn her back on her.

Not now...

Not ever.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for your continuing support!<strong>

**Neh xxx**


	69. It wont

Yashiro had heard it from his own lips, but never had he thought that Kuon could ever be like this.

He watched as Kuu restrained his son.

"KUON! you need to calm down! this is not helping Kyoko!" her name was like a catalyst, one moment he was ready to kill the next he was sitting on the sofa head in hands close to tears.

"I almost lost her dad..." his voice was quiet and painful.

"I know lad, but now we just need to make sure that never happens again." Kuon nodded and Kuu hugged his son.

"It wont."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for your continuing support!<strong>

**Neh xxx**


	70. One

Lory didn't know what to think.

The person behind the one way glass was something he had never expected.

"Mad." was the single word of the officer who had been doing the interrogation.

"Completely mad, claiming ownership and the likes." the sergeant nodded.

Lory couldn't take his eye's off the person who had caused so much hurt and pain.

"Well they had to be mad to go against so many people." Lory said softly.

"Either that or they never realised just how many people cared about her." the sergeant replied.

"No you're probably right and they only cared about one."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for your continuing support!<strong>

**Neh xxx**


	71. Confident

Chiori was sitting in her living room watching the TV, her mother and manager were sipping coffee at the table as the three of them together watched the breaking news about the arrest of Kyoko's kidnapper.

"What do you think will happen to them?" Chiori's mom asked softly as the perpetrator was pushed down and into the police car hands cuffed behind their back.

"They will be charged to the highest degree and I would be surprised if even after their sentence they will ever truly see the light of day again." Chiori replied in the same soft confident tone.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for your continuing support!<strong>

**Neh xxx**


	72. She's home

She was back!

It was like a gift from god for them, she was back with them and if she had her way she was never going anywhere ever again.

"She's home." the Okami whispered to the Tashio as he hugged her tightly whilst watching the girl he loved like a daughter in the hospital bed before them.

She was smiling softly, love burning in her eyes as she talked with Kuon.

"Yes she's home and I will make sure it stays that way." the Okami smiled and nodded.

At least they were on the same page, she thought smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for your continuing support!<strong>

**Neh xxx**


	73. First step

Maria hugged her grand father tightly.

"Thank you." where Lory's muffled words as he help Maria close, she pulled back a little and looked at the man before her.

"For what?" she asked as a frown marred her features.

"For being you... for being the one who never gives up...never loses hope... for saving Kyoko." Maria smiled at him and shook her head.

"Don't be silly, we did that together Grandpa. Everyone helped." Lory nodded acknowledging her words.

"Yes sweetheart, but you were the one who started it all. You were the one who took the first step forwards."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for your continuing support!<strong>

**Neh xxx**


	74. Right forever

Kuu held his beautiful wife tightly as they lay beside each other that night, it had been a in and out court case.

The evidence and defendants plea of guilt given during questioning was all they needed really.

The court case had simply been a formality, something that had to be done for human rights sake.

Kuu didn't care if they were mad, the moment they took his second son was the moment they lost their rights to him.

"It's fine Kuu she's safe now." Julie said as she snuggled closer

"and Kuon will make it so forever." Kuu nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for your continuing support!<strong>

**Neh xxx**


	75. As ready as I will ever be

Julie smiled softly as she watched her son slip her mother engagement ring onto the hand of the girl he loved.

Tears filled her eyes as the pair hugged and kissed gently, Kuon had made a promise.

A promise that he was know going to keep.

Kuon rose from beside the silently crying girl and kissed her forehead...

It was time.

Julie hugged Kuon tightly as her excited the room, the Okami patted his arm softly and entered after him.

"You ready?" Julie asked softly

"As ready as I will ever be." Kuon replied as he smiled at his mother.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for your continuing support!<strong>

**Neh xxx**


	76. Mental facility

Rika couldn't believe it as they shut the heavily padded door behind her.

It was over... that Bitch had won!

How had they even found the whore?

She had hidden her so well!

Even going as far as to stash the chit in her fathers old home!

Ren was her's!...

He was her's alone! Ren was supposed to be with her...Too love her!

She had done everything for him... Everything for the perfect man... The man of her dreams.

Everything for her Tsuruga Ren.

It was over now though, she had won and herself?

locked in a mental facility.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for your continuing support!<strong>

**Neh xxx**


	77. Cried

Sho watched with his parents as Tsuruga Ren entered the stage.

The press conference had been called by LME to talk about things, including the return and arrest of Kyoko and her kidnapper.

Who would of thought it would be a fan of 'The Tsuruga Ren'?

Someone mad enough to try and eliminate competition...

Well Sashsio Rika was mad that was for sure.

Yet the more Sho watched the more he wanted to turn away.

When Tsuruga Ren left the stage as Hizuri Kuon, Sho knew he had lost forever.

When the engagement was announced a week later he cried.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for your continuing support!<strong>

**Neh xxx**


	78. Your loss

Saena was scared.

Well thinking about it scared didn't cover just how she felt in that moment in time.

The woman before her scowled darkly and Seane knew how people must feel facing the gallow's.

"Just sign the form and you will never hear anything from me or anyone again." the steel like voice said soft yet firmly.

Saena didn't hesitate as she signed the papers.

"Take her its not like I care at all!" she said as she shoved the papers towards the woman.

"Your loss." the Okami said as she walked out the door slamming it behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for your continuing support!<strong>

**Neh xxx**


	79. Territory

"Now I am going to make myself very clear, and you're going to listen." He knew it would happen and here it was, but it still didn't make it any less terrifying.

The pride had been scared, they had been shaken and here they were now marking their territory...

Making sure it was clear just who owned the entertainment world.

"You will stay away from my daughter now and forever." Kuu growled.

"Or I will destroy everything, your band your career... Everything." Lory added as he too stared at the man he now knew had hurt his Love Me girl.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for your continuing support!<strong>

**Neh xxx**


	80. Found Happily Ever After

It had taken time... time and patience on both of their behalf's, but here they were now and it was everything they could have wished for and more.

"I love you." Kyoko said as she stepped gracefully into Kuon's arms that wrapped around her tightly.

"I love you too Hizuri Kyoko." Kuon muttered into her hair as he led her slowly around the dance floor to whatever song his mother had chosen as their first dance, he didn't really care...

Nore was he listening.

All Kuon knew was, he was exactly where he was supposed to be...

With his Kyoko.

* * *

><p><strong>Well guy's!<strong>

**That's it! it's over.**

**Sorry for the mad update's today I just really feel I need to be finishing off some of my stories**

**and this was the easiest :P yet hardest XD**

**Thank you so much for always supporting me :)**

**And who was correct with who they thought the kidnapper was? :P**

**Did my twist surprise you?**

**hehe**

**I hope it did as that was what I intended :D**

**Love always**

**Neh xxx**


	81. Aiko's happy ending

**Well my lovelies,**

**This little bit won't be a drabble :P **

**No matter what I tried I could not simply write it in 100 words.**

**Aiko needed his little bit of happiness.**

**Enjoy...**

**xxx Neheigh xxx**

* * *

><p>It had been a long day, well thinking about it a two very long day's.<p>

Aiko tried his hardest, but no matter what he tried he could not keep his eye's open as the largest car he had ever been in bumped along the road towards wherever they were destined to go, the people seated around him were silent all of them stuck in there own thought's.

The tall dark hair man he knew to be a big actor person had gone with the woman who had been plastered on poster's, adverts and all over TV for almost 3 weeks. The woman he had helped save.

He could be proud of that Aiko thought as he fought of the sleepiness that was trying to consume him. It was a soft and gentle arm that shook the sleepiness a little.

"Lean on me Aiko." the beautiful woman said her smile was like sunlight on a rainy day and even as Aiko tried to pull his eyes away from her smile, her arm pulled him down onto her side then slowly onto her lap.

"T..Thank you." Aiko muttered as the beautiful woman smiled again.

"It's fine, I have a son he used to always do this when he was younger on the long journeys." Aiko nodded gently, he felt embarrassed and confused yet at the same time comfortable as again sleep overtook his sense, yet this time he allowed it to lull him into dreamland.

* * *

><p>"Aiko... Aiko... where here Aiko." Julie said softly as she shook the young boy's shoulder.<p>

Sister Miku looked on as the woman who was called the most beautiful in the world smiled so lovingly at the young boy before her, the boy who had no real home, no real family yet so much love to give.

The little boy who had been willing to go into isolation just so he could help a young woman that he had never known, never met. Yet he had done it, he had gone against everything to try and help this young woman that meant so much to so many maybe one day he too would find love like that Miku thought as she sighed softly.

Kuu looked at the young sister, he had seen the steely look in sister Rena's eyes. He knew far more than he would like to know about some care homes and orphanages, there were some places full to bursting due to economical change, poverty and so many other terrible things and not all of them were should we say... pleasant.

"here let me take him." Kuu said as he gently lifted the boy from his wife's lap and literally carried him out of the car and into the hotel where they would be staying whilst Kyoko was being treated at the nearby hospital for her injuries and the beginning of what the doctor had called system failure.

He never really asked too many question he knew it was bad, you only had to look at Kyoko to know that. he hugged the small form closer to his chest remembering when Koun was that small, when Kuon had fitted in his arms so perfectly.

* * *

><p>Lory sighed as he looked towards the airport he was approaching on his private jet plane, it was his job he knew he was the one who not only needed but wanted to be there to see her testimony. To see why she had done it, to try and understand why?<p>

Why? it was the biggest question of all, Why had she taken Kyoko? Why had she thought that it was the only way? Lory new Kuon had some crazy lunatic fans, but really Rena was an actress? not quite at the top but she was an actress none the less.

Lory sighed as he looked down at the small form lying on his lap in slumber, Lory knew how much Maria wanted to stay with her Onee-san, but she had denied her own wants and she had made the decision that her grandfather needed her more and acted on it.

_She was growing up_

Lory thought as he stroked Maria's beautiful blond hair.

_and she's growing up well._

* * *

><p>"Kuon?" Kyoko asked softly he heard her voice crack.<p>

"I'm here Kyoko." he said softly as he stroked her hair gently, she was still asleep but still she cried out for him and it wounded him deeply, how long had she been crying out for him? all this time? since the start had she been crying out for him in the night? had she cried out his name in a vain hope that he would come save her?

He had fallen apart when she had taken her, he had been willing to give up and simply die. without Kyoko he was nothing... Without Kyoko his life was not worth living.

"You came." it was the softest mumble yet, but when Kuon looked up Kyoko had a soft smile on her lips and Kuon's heart melted.

Yes maybe he had given up to begin with, but in the end after everything... or maybe a kick up the ass off his mother. He chuckled to himself at that thought, he had... hadn't he? he had come for her and he would follow her anywhere.

"I will always come for you Kyoko. No matter where you are, no matter what happens I will always come for you Kyoko.

* * *

><p>Aiko watched as the woman on TV was pushed into the police car in handcuffs, the hot buttered toast before him was a rare treat for Aiko normally he would have to wait his turn to eat and when you're one of the bottom of the pecking order so to speak hot food is a bit of a luxury.<p>

"Are you OK Aiko?" Kuu asked as he shovelled down the quantity of food that normally would feed at least 50 people, Aiko simply looked at him sitting there with 12 stacks of buttered toast. Julie looked up too noting that Kuu was not eating which was a big thing for Kuu.

"Well I was just wondering, what's going to happen now?"Kuu slowly lowered the toast he had been holding back to his plate and linked his fingers.

"That all depends on you Aiko." Kuu said looking at the boy with his full attention.

"On me?" Aiko said pointing at himself, as Kuu nodded Julie took this chance to join them at the table.

"Yes Aiko, did you ever watch the TV programs or adverts related to Kyoko?" Julie asked as Aiko nodded.

"A little the sisters used to watch bits about it... especially when Tsuruga Ren was on. They were all so disappointed yet all kept saying how sweet it was when he got upset over Kyoko." Kuu smiled and Julie chuckled.

"Well just you wait until they announce the engagement." Kuu smiled at his wife in a very knowing way, Kuon had asked the night before for his grandmother's wedding ring he was definitely making sure she was never getting away again. Aiko's face split into a big grin.

"I don't think they would like that very much." Julie completely agreed.

"So Aiko, the really question is what would you like?" Kuu asked as he leant forwards and looked at the young boy before him.

"What do you mean what do I want?" Aiko asked eyes open as wide as they could be, as he stared at the two people before him.

"Just what I said, what would you like? We did say there would be a large reward and we meant it Aiko, whatever you want that we are able to give we will." Aiko was simply stunned, he hadn't even thought of the reward when helping Kyoko, yes a few of times before they had been talking about winning the lottery ect they had talked about what they would do with lots of money, but really when it came down to the fact he could have lots of money he truly did not know what he wanted.

Or did he? Aiko looked at two people he knew were like kings and queen's in this world, or thats what it felt like to him anyway. Could they really give him anything? anything at all that he wanted? Aiko swallowed the lump that had risen in his throat... did he dare?

"Well... there is one thing..."

* * *

><p>Kuon couldn't keep the smile off his face as the woman who was about to become his wife came walking down the aisle towards him, he turned slightly and smiled at the two people standing beside him, Yashiro looked about to burst with happiness.<p>

He had been almost unmanageable when Kuon had asked him to be his best man, the fan girl attack that had happened lasted at least 3 hours before Kuon could calm him down enough to add another bit of information for Yashiro to intake.

"_I will be sharing the honour with your brother?" Yashiro asked confused._

"_I thought you were an only child?" Yashiro asked thoroughly confused._

"_I was." Kuon replied with a roguish grin, "I'm not any more." Yashiro simply looked at him but said nothing._

Kuon looked down at the boy he had come to love, the boy who was not only his future wife's and his own sanity's saviour, but also the boy that would become one of the most important members of not only his life but also his family.

Kuon smiled at Hizuri Aiko and all Aiko could do was smile back, Aiko no longer wondered what his name meant.

It no longer mattered if people called him a love child, because Aiko knew the truth now.

His name was not a based on his birth conditions or what people thought, it was based on who he could be and what he could be.

Aiko's smile grew as he saw his future sister in law looking so well, then towards his ever doting parent's Kuu and Julie smiled back lovingly.

No Aiko no longer meant love child...

Aiko now meant child of love, for that's what Aiko was he was a very loved child.

Even if his father was a doting Baka at times.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin.<strong>

**That's it :)**

**I could not leave Aiko without his happy ending after all :)**

**I'm sorry if this story has lots of mistakes and everything,**

**I do try my hardest but as you all should know by now I'm dyslexic and this story has not had my wonderful Beta reader rsdiall doing her amazing work on it.**

**Yes, yes I know I'm nothing without my wonderful beta reader shoot me :P **

**hehe but honestly I hope you enjoyed the story and I do think I have learnt a lot from writing it :)**

**What do you think?**

**Do you know what it was that Aiko wanted more than anything?**

**Love you all,**

**xxx Neh xxx**

**Love PM's and Reviews so why not send me some :D**


End file.
